


My Neighbours are Defiling Totoro

by Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Other, Vibrators, afab character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain/pseuds/Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi buys his boyfriend a totoro Vibrator. Tsukishima Kei is not amused. He's still gonna let Yamaguchi fuck him with it tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbours are Defiling Totoro

Tsukishima stares at the abomination. This is worse than the time Tanaka had given them cake-flavored lube and strawberry flavored lube “Because I know how much you like strawberry shortcake, Tsukishima-kun”. At least that had actually made things more pleasurable, although he hadn’t really tasted much of it since ass-eating was for the most part Yamaguchi’s domain, and Tsukishima genuinely liked the unadulterated taste of cock.

But this object has absolutely no redeeming features. Even the fact that Yamaguchi is staring at him with lust while he holds this desecration of childhood is not enough for Tsukishima to consider giving it a chance.

“Really? Really? I know I said I would be ok with any vibrator but this…”

He inhales through his nose.

“Yamaguchi, it’s a g-damn totoro vibrator.”

“They said it was the quietest one, and because the base is bigger it won’t fall over if you want to use it alone. And anyways, they don’t take returns so we might as well use it, right Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi slinks over to his side and turns it on. The buzz in his hand is fairly strong, but Yamaguchi’s right it’s extremely quiet. Tsukishima isn’t though when he looks at the vibrator again.

“IT HAS GLOWING EYES, YAMAGUCHI, THIS THING IS A DEMON.”

The man has the nerve to laugh.

“If seeing it bother you that much, we can just use the blindfold again”

That should not turn him on.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine”

Yamaguchi smiles like Tsukishima just gave him the world. He turns the totoro off before taking it from Tsukishima’s hands and setting it on the nightstand. Tsukishima takes off everything but his sports bra and lays down on the bed. Yamaguchi straddles his hips, and pulls him up into a kiss. Tsukishima parts his lips and lets Yamaguchi lick into his mouth. After a few minutes he gently pushes Yamaguchi away and flops back onto the pillows.

“You’re so gross.”

“Mhmm, and you’re going to be even grosser when I’m done with you.”

Tsukishima smiles and exhales through his nostrils.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s hand and presses kisses to his palm and the tips of his fingers. When Tsukishima closes his eyes, he quickly takes the blindfold from the side-table drawer and then taps the side of Tsukishima’s face gently.

“Go ahead and put it on,” He says without opening his eyes.

Yamaguchi kisses the corner of his eyes before guiding Tsukishima into a sitting position. He ties the blindfold on.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

They kiss again, breaking apart only when they have to breathe. Yamaguchi presses a hand to Tsukishima’s crotch.

“Someone’s excited.” He smirks.

“Your smug voice gives me a headache.”

“I know just the thing for headaches.”

"It is an orgasm?"

"Clever boy"

He grabs the vibrator and positions it so that Tsukishima’s clit is in between the two ears. He turns it on to the lowest setting and Tsukishima lets out a breathy noise. He sticks the thumb of his free hand into Tsukishima’s bellybutton and gently pets at his stomach with his other fingers. He remembers the first time Tsukki had asked him to do that, how he had blushed pink just like the vibrator in Yamaguchi’s other hand. It is very weird, kind of like petting a dog, but Yamaguchi has begun to like touching Tsukki’s stomach in this way as much as Tsukki like to be touched.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whines “This isn’t enough.”

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi goes to the next setting and laughs at what he discovers.

“What?”

“Nothing, Tsukki! Sorry, you know I just laugh randomly sometimes.”

There is no way in hell he’s telling Tsukishima that totoro has glowing eyebrows on this setting, no way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the end wasn't too disapointing!
> 
> Yes, the totoro vibrator is a real thing (http://www.odeco.com.cn/en/show.asp?nid=943)
> 
> Comments are appreciated, including criticism!


End file.
